KAGOME IS A SAILOR SENSHI
by Mistress Ahiru
Summary: kagome is in feudal era. A strange cat comes to find her.Here is the twist she is ……….. the ghetto sailor moon. Forget the little Skimpy skirts. Inukag sanmir
1. TRANSFORMATION AND PRACTICE

Hey yall I is so friggin sorry that I hadn't updated my stories. I was gathering information.

My new story is

**_Kagome a sailor senshi _**

Summary – kagome is in feudal era. A strange cat comes to find her.

Here is the twist she is ……….. the ghetto sailor moon. Forget the little

Skimpy skirts. Inu/kag san/mir

I am kind of upset because of my reviews in my stories so to make up for that I will make

This **_one better_**

**_My reviews for Inuyasha why_**

munesanzune

naruto4hokage

kagomemarie

**_My reviews for kagome a hanyou what_**

jesi-kun(sent one to my self nna)

demonic-angel-in-love

animefancritic

angelic little vampire(x2)

witchgoddess101

the sacred tree

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters except for soika, jesika, krystina,

Emily and Eric

Girls

Kagome – 17

Soika-17

Jesika-17

Kystina-17

Emily-17

Boys

Inuyasha-18

Sesshomaru-18

Bankostu-18

Eric-18

Koga-18

On with story

Kagome was lying down on the futon when suddenly a strange cat pawed

at her face. She finally woke up to the feeling.

"Who are you?" the girl asked

"I am Luna from the moon kingdom here to awaken you sailor moon."

_I must be dreaming._ She thought _time wake up kagome this is a dream._

This was no dream it was real.

Luna jumped up did a three 360 and landed was a very gorgeous broach that landed on Kagome's lap. (I am going to skip moon prism power)

"Come Kagome we have to train you" Luna commanded

Kagome followed obediently

Inuyasha heard her leave

"I wonder were she goin". He pounderd

"Say moon crystal power" Luna instructed

Music: sailor moon ahh SAILOR MOON SAILOR MOON SAILOR MOON

Luna jumped up did another three 360 and landed in Kagome's hand was a wand but not just any wand a crescent wand. "Say moon healing activation" Luna said

"MOON HEALING ACTVATION" kagome called

**(Since Kagome was wearing tight jeans with white flowers on them**

**and a half long sleeve and half spaghetti strap red shirt and a black choker that had red flower on it.)**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_hey you like please review_**

today is 3/3/07

If u r confused I will clarify just email me or send a message

Rashiku ikimasho I recommend it is a great sailor moon ending


	2. Chapter 2

_**KAGOME IS A SAILOR SENSHI**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters except for soika, jesika, krystina,

Emily and Eric

Girls

Kagome – 17

Soika-17

Jesika-17

Kystina-17

Emily-17

Boys

Inuyasha-18

Sesshomaru-18

Bankostu-18

Eric-18

Koga-18

On with story

The attack hit the tree with perfect precision. The attack was circle of holy light in the shape of a crescent moon. He dodged she used the attack called "moon healing activation."

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"HE SHOUTED

"SORRY I didn't see you". She yelled

"Really I didn't try to hit you!" she yelled

He gazed at how the outfit fit perfectly around her body. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Inuyasha earth to Inuyasha." She said very annoyed.

Back over the well

Soika, Jesika, Krystina, and Emily were heading to the mall.

"I wonder where Kags is and why she isn't going to the mall with us like she usually does." Questioned Jesika

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------back to the feudal era we go

"Luna what is going on and how come I'm the only sailor senshi?" questioned a very confused Kagome.

"Well you are the moon princess and all of your friends are your companions to help you in your quest." Luna explained

"What you mean to say is that my friends Soika, Jesika, Krystina, and Emily are the sailor senshi? Questioned a very confused kagome.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I'm so sorry but I have to stop next weekend ill make a longer chapter

JA ne Jesse


	3. sango becomes

_**Kagome a sailor senshi **_

Summary – kagome is in feudal era. A strange cat comes to find her.

Here is the twist she is ……….. The ghetto sailor moon. Forget the little

Skimpy skirts. Inu/kag san/mir

Chapter 3: you guys are so lucky im doing this today and not over the weekend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters except for soika, jesika, krystina,

Emily and Eric

Girls

Kagome – 17

Soika-17

Jesika-17

Kystina-17

Emily-17

Boys

Inuyasha-18

Sesshomaru-18

Bankostu-18

Eric-18

Koga-18

On with story

"Yes they are senshi" Luna explained

"But which one are they"? Kagome asked

"Well soika is sailor mars, jesika is sailor mini moon, Kristina is sailor Jupiter, Emily is sailor mercury and sango is sailor Venus." Luna explained

"Well don't I have to go tell sango?" kagome asked

"Well go tell her" Luna said

And with that kagome sprinted to go tall sango that she was sailor Venus. She finally reached the hut.

"Sango Chan Sango Chan!!" she yelled

"Yes and kagome why are dressed like that?" sango asked

"Well the story is that I am the legendary sailor senshi and you are too so get used to it. Oh I forgot to tell you are sailor Venus. Luna LUNA!" kagome yelled

"Would you stop yelling" Luna yelled angrily

"Could you give sango her transformation wand?" kagome asked oh so sweetly

"Sure why not" Luna said

She did a three sixty back flip and a pen landed in sango hand.

"What do I do with it" asked sango

"Say Venus star power make up!" said Luna

"Hai Venus star power make up" yelled sango

"Wow sango Chan you look abousolutly great." Kagome said

"Now sango Chan try and hit that tree." Luna instructed

"Ok Venus love chain and circle!" sango yell

"Dang it pulled it right out of the ground." kagome said

Kagome went back to her original clothes ok

"Now kagome lets see what you can do" sang asked

"Ok MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP" kagome yelled

"Now try to slice that tree in half." Sango said

"Ok MOON TWIGHLIGHT FLASH" KAGOME YELLED AND IT HIT THE TREE PERFECTLY

"Okay now we have to give you an introduction. Luna said

"okay ill go first Ai to seigi yo! (we are the sailor scouts)

Sailor fuku bishoujo senshi (The pretty (female) soldier in a sailor suit)

Sailor Moon! Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon Sailor Venus)

Tsukini kawatte oshiokyo! (In the name of the moon, I punish you!)

"wow that works just add the other senshi and it will be perfect" luna praised

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Long chapter so tired

You like review

Pretty pwease

Jane

Jesse and I love you very much all my friend blackpedal inutaishios wife my friend Pauline ok gonna stop now fingers hurt bad bye

Jesi-kun


	4. sailor planet power

_**Kagome a sailor senshi **_

Summary – kagome is in feudal era. A strange cat comes to find her.

Here is the twist she is ……….. The ghetto sailor moon. Forget the little

Skimpy skirts. Inu/kag san/mir

Chapter 4: you guys are so lucky im doing this today.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters except for Soika, Jesika, Krystina,

Emily and Eric

Girls

Kagome – 17

Soika-17

Jesika-17

Kystina-17

Emily-17

Boys

Inuyasha-18

Sesshomaru-18

Bankostu-18

Eric-18

Koga-18

On with story

Home over the well

"I have a strange feeling kagome is hiding something from us." Soika said

"Me too. All the time she is sick supposedly." Jesika said

"Let's go to the shrine and investigate that old creepy well she has." Krystina suggested

Ohohohoh bad friends very bad

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"So Sango Chan how do feel now that you are sailor Venus?" kagome asked

"Well it feels kinda weird but cool to. she answered

"All I can say is we must travel to my time ok?"

"Umm kagome im not sure if I can go through the well. Sango said

"Well let's ask luna."

"You called. I understand you need my assistance on getting back over the well Am I right? Luna said

"Your henshin pen will allow you to pass through the well."

"Lets go then but we have to tell the guys about our transformations" sango suggested

"Naaa we shouldn't tell lets keep them guessing." Kagome said

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Over the well we go

All you heard were screams of terror.

"Jesika Krystina Emily Soika what are you doing here?" kagome said

"Well how come you guys are coming out of that creepy old well?" the friends asked

"I need to give you guys these broaches and pens." Kagome said

"Who are we" they asked

"All of us are the sailor scouts. Well Soika is sailor mars, Jesika is sailor mini moon, Kristina is sailor Jupiter, Emily is sailor mercury and sango is sailor Venus." Kagome explained

"We have to go back through the well to fight evil and train ok?" Kagome explained

Back over the well

"Guess what your words or henshin phrases are." Kagome said

"Ok Mars Star Power, Moon Prism Power, Jupiter Star Power,

Mercury Star Power, Venus Star Power, Moon Crystal Power

MAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all yelled

"Mars fire soul" Soika yelled

"Pink sugar heart attack" Jesika yelled

"Jupiter thunder cloud" Krystina yelled

"Mercury shine aqua illusion" Emily yelled

"Venus love chain and circle" sango yelled

"Moon twighlight flash" kagome said

"_**SAILOR PLANET POWER**_" THEY ALL YELLED

Miroku and Inuyasha heard something like a scream so they rushed over to

see what was going on. When they got there they were amazed to see completely

different girls that were attacking a large boulder to get it out of the way.

"Kagome Sango" Inuyasha yelled

"HUH" they all said

All the girls were still concentrating ignoring the boys. "_We can do this I know we can" they all thought. _

All you heard was a loud crash and an explosion. "We did it. We did it" they yelled

"Oh Inuyasha im sorry for ignoring you I was occupied." Kagome said

Oh these are my friends Soika is sailor mars, Jesika is sailor mini moon, Kristina is sailor Jupiter, Emily is sailor mercury and sango is sailor Venus." Kagome explained

"HUH" was all the response from the boys

#$&(&&$#$$#&&&$$#$#$#$TTTTTT$#$Well it is 4:07 am so I am gonna go to bed

JA NE

JESI-KUN


	5. fiore

_**Kagome a sailor senshi **_

Summary – kagome is in feudal era. A strange cat comes to find her.

Here is the twist she is ……….. The ghetto sailor moon. Forget the little

Skimpy skirts. Inu/kag san/mir

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or Inuyasha or any characters except for Soika, Jesika, Krystina, Emily and Eric

Girls

Kagome – 17

Soika-17

Jesika-17

Kystina-17

Emily-17

Boys

Inuyasha-18

Sesshomaru-18

Bankostu-18

Eric-18

Koga-18

On with story

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So Inuyasha what do you think?" kagome asked

"I don't believe you." Inuyasha stated

"Why" kagome asked

"Well" Inuyasha was interrupted by the sight of soul stealers.

Kagome eyes suddenly started to well up with tears.

Inuyasha suddenly ran in the direction of kikyo's scent. The scouts followed him secretly.

"Who is that girl with him" Jesika asked

"Oh that's kikyo Inuyasha's lost love. She lives off the souls of the dead and the living." Kagome explained

"Kagome do you love Inuyasha" Soika asked

"I do but he's to dense to noticed" kagome stated

"Inuyasha have you decided to die with me." The clay pot called kikyo asked

"No!" Inuyasha stated

"Why" kikyo asked

"Cause I still have to defend kagome and there comes a time where I want to take her as a mate." He explained

"Kagome you and your group of friends can see if your powers work on kikyo." He said as he did his sexy smirk

It instantly made kagome melt.

"Ok Mars Star Power, Moon Prism Power, Jupiter Star Power,

Mercury Star Power, Venus Star Power, Moon Crystal Power

MAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all yelled

"Mars fire soul" Soika yelled

"Pink sugar heart attack" Jesika yelled

"Jupiter thunder cloud" Krystina yelled

"Mercury shine aqua illusion" Emily yelled

"Venus love chain and circle" sango yelled

"Moon twighlight flash" kagome said

"_**SAILOR PLANET ATTACK**_" THEY ALL YELLED

"Wow kagome you cleaned up nicely." Inuyasha praised

"Th...Thanks Inuyasha. Inuyasha did you mean what you said about me being your mate?" Kagome asked timidly

"Um yeah I did." Inuyasha muttered

"Youma!!!!" kagome exclaimed

"Moon healing activation." But nothing happened.

"Huh what is going on" kagome asked

"Princess Kagome princess kagome."The voice called

I slowly started to float towards the voice. A sensation was incredible. It went to my whole body. I was suddenly inside a castle called silver millennium. My mom korari higurashi was queen of silver millennium. She was dressed in a long silver dress with bow on her chest with a crescent moon in it. I was wearing a simple white dress that flowed passed my feet.

"Here, your new scepter it will help you in your quest. Now go." Her mom told her

"Thank you." Kagome said

"Hey you ugly what are you doing to my friends. Let them go or ill turn you to moon dust." Kagome yelled

"Just go ahead and try it." The Youma yelled

"Fine uh!" kagome said

"Ai to seigi no! (We are the sailor scouts)"

Sailor fuku bishoujo senshi (The pretty (female) soldier in a sailor suit)

"Sailor Moon"

"Tsukini kawatte oshiokyo" (In the name of the moon, I punish you!)

"Mercury shine aqua illusion!"

"Sailor moon use the scepter."

"MOON PRINCESS HALTATION!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"INUYASHA" Kagome yelled

"Did you see?"

"Yea but who was that lady callin you?" Inuyasha asked

"It was my mom" kagome said

"Are you serious?" they all asked

"Never mind me where is Miroku?" Kagome asked

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled

"Miroku will you ever learn?"

"Impressive I never would have pegged you nitwits to have such awesome powers."

"You're behind this?" kagome said

"Ah Hu as you well no one ever works completely alone."

"Oh no" Artemis called

"The Kissenian blossom!" Luna exclaimed

"Quite the little welcoming committee thank you fiore." Kissenian said

"This planet will be perfect to cultivate our plan. The energy is very good here." Fiore said

"You know what I always say let's put the petal to the metal" Kissenian said

"gladly." Fiore said

"You won't get to our energy" kagome yelled

"Fine I'll kill you." He hit all the scouts. Jupiter hit the window sill, mercury and Venus flew threw the glass window, and mars hit the garage door.

A red rose hit the ground.

"Inuyasha you remember the promise we made all those years ago." Fiore said

"Your heart was pure then but no longer." Inuyasha said

"But you swore me eternal friendship. Now you chose this dingbat over me Inuyasha." Fiore said

"She is my friend as you are. But you must sailor moon and the people here." Inuyasha said

"If you say so." Fiore said

"Believe me Fiore. Inuyasha said

"This girl has you bamboozled Inuyasha"

"SAILOR MOON RUN"

"Fiore stop the reason earths so appealing is because the sailor scouts drive out the negative forces."

"They are the negative forces."

"Be careful Inuyasha." Kagome yelled

"FIORE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" AS fiore nails grew longer it shot at kagome.

It hit Inuyasha.

"Oh no" kagome yelled

"AHHHHH" Inuyasha groaned

"Inuyasha" Fiore called

"Inuyasha you saved my life oh my love". Kagome said

"No I can't lose him he is the only friend I ever had". Fiore said

"What no give him back". Kagome called

"Sailor moon". Luna called

"GIVE HIM BACK! NO THIS CANT BE"Kagome sobbed as Fiore disappeared in to thin air.

"INUYASHA I LOVE YOU".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This is da longest chappy ever.

Thank you for all my reviews

I WUV U ALL

That button seems really lonely why don't u press it.

JESI-KUN


	6. sailor teleport

_**Kagome a sailor senshi **_

Summary – kagome is in feudal era. A strange cat comes to find her.

Here is the twist she is ……….. The ghetto sailor moon. Forget the little

Skimpy skirts. Inu/kag san/mir

Chapter 6: Im sooooooooooooo sorry for my late ness I wrote my chapter 5 put the computer crashed. So I got a flash drive so I could save it and post it up when I come back. It'll be next week I put them up because im goin to Disney in Orlando and some of the other parks but if the internet works when I come back ill post it as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters except for soika, jesika, krystina,

Emily and Eric I defiantly don't own sailor moon

Girls

Kagome – 17

Soika-17

Jesika-17

Kystina-17

Emily-17

Boys

Inuyasha-18

Sesshomaru-18

Bankostu-18

Eric-18

Koga-18

On with story

Last time: Inuyasha I love you

Today on sailor moon Inuyasha has been captured by fiore. We have to go save him. Will we be captured? Will the sailor scouts triumph stay right their and ill show you.

Theme song: Fighting evil by moonlight

Winning love by daylight

Never running from a real fight

She is the one named Sailor Moon

She will...never turn her back on a friend

She is... always there to defend

She is...the one on whom we can depend

She is the one named Sailor...

... Sailor Venus

... Sailor Mercury

... Sailor Mars

... Sailor Jupiter

With secret powers

All so new to her

She is the one named Sailor Moon

Fighting evil by moonlight

Winning love by daylight

With her Sailor Scouts to help fight

She is the one named Sailor Moon

She is the one named Sailor Moon

She is the one . . . Sailor Moon

Now that's over.

On with the real story

Flashback

"Mother father why do you have to leave me. Why do have to leave all alone?" child Inuyasha said

"Your not alone im here with you." Child fiore

Flashback end

"Fiore your real you came back I thought you were some imaginary person I made to ease the pain of my loneliness." Inuyasha said

"Im real alright our friendship is what sustained me all this time." Fiore said

By the way Inuyasha is in a glass prison filled with that water you can't drown in.

Flashback

Before I came to earth I was drifting all alone in space. Finally after a lonely drift to earth. Soon as I saw your eyes I knew it was your good energy that had drawn me.

We became friends immediately. Two lonely boys. But I knew I couldn't stay on earth for my life their would've been to short. Leaving was the hardest thing I did. That simple red rose was the first and only gift I ever received.

"Thank you Inuyasha ill search the universe for the perfect flower to bring back." Child fiore said

End Flashback

"So the kassinian blossom comes from another galaxy." Sailor mercury said

"And she's the one who sent that vicious vine vamp? Sailor Jupiter asked

"That's right she plants the seeds of negativity and turns a pure heart into a dark one. And her power will until she's done with a particular star or planet." Artemis explained

"Her aim is to gather energy from every star or planet." Luna said

"So fiore is just another victim?" Jupiter said

"Yes. She has him brainwashed rinsed and dried." Artemis said

"I analyzed the energy of the plant we fought with. It came out to be the same energy of the planet that is approaching the earth." Mercury said

"Lets make that planet mulch." Jupiter called out

"Remember Inuyasha is up there we got to make sure he gets out of there safe and sound." Venus said

"There's no way. It's too dangerous. We are not going anywhere. It's my fault and I won't lose anymore friends. Im not strong enough sorry you need a wimp who needs protection." Sailor moon said

"That's not true." Sailor mars said

"Cant use my powers so. Luna balls what's with the wind talk work your magic on sailor moon." Reni said (she lost her powers because kikyo canceled them out before she died XD that was 4 kikyo dying)

The gun comes out. She shoots her and a dart comes out and lands on her forehead.

"Why do you think we fight for you." Reni says

"Mental voyage." Sailor moon says

"It's because we value your friendship." Jupiter says

"And friends always fight on same side." Sailor Venus

"Because you brought use together. You and tuxedo keep us together" mercury said

"And we can't let our friend tuxedo go." Mars said

"Troubles brewing fast_**. SAILOR**_" Artemis said

"_**TELEPORT**_" Luna yelled

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK how was it tell me r&r

Tell me do you want power of love or moon revenge for the ending ok

_**Review **_ _**review**_ _**review review review**_

Jane jesi-kun

Oh I forgot im a girl


	7. planet

_**Kagome a sailor senshi **_

Summary – kagome is in feudal era. A strange cat comes to find her.

Here is the twist she is ……….. The ghetto sailor moon. Forget the little

Skimpy skirts. Inu/kag san/mir

Chapter 7: Im sooooooooooooo sorry for my lateness I wrote my chapter 6 put the computer crashed. So I got a flash drive so I could save it and post it up when I come back. It'll be next week I put them up because im goin to Disney in Orlando and some of the other parks but if the internet works when I come back ill post it as soon as possible.

For the record Inuyasha is human in this fic. Ok thank u

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters except for soika, jesika, krystina,

Emily and Eric I defiantly don't own sailor moon

Girls

Kagome – 17

Soika-17

Jesika-17

Kystina-17

Emily-17

Boys

Inuyasha-18

Sesshomaru-18

Bankostu-18

Eric-18

Koga-18

On with story

Last time: "Troubles brewing fast_**. SAILOR**_" Artemis said

"_**TELEPORT**_" Luna yelled

They all held hands and started to glow their respected colors. They took off to the sky.

"Mama sailor scouts. Come back safe you guys" Reni said

They were in space.

"Target ahead" sailor mercury said.

A meteor hit the bubble they were in.

"Man were sitting ducks" sailor Jupiter yelled

The next thing that attacked them was a woman in a black bikini but she was evil and let her elbows out so that razor sharp sword lookin thingy came out.

"Hold on I got a plan!!" Venus said

"Ok go" sailor senshi

"SAILOR PLANET" Sailor Venus yelled

"ATTACK" EVERYONE YELLED

So sorry I have to stop here I will update this weekend I swear

Review I want 15 reviews


	8. sailor moon

_**Kagome a sailor senshi **_

Summary – kagome is in feudal era. A strange cat comes to find her.

Here is the twist she is ……….. The ghetto sailor moon. Forget the little

Skimpy skirts. Inu/kag san/mir

Chapter 8: Im sooooooooooooo sorry for my lateness

For the record Inuyasha is human in this fic. Ok thank u

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters except for soika, jesika, krystina,

Emily and Eric I defiantly don't own sailor moon

Girls

Kagome – 17

Soika-17

Jesika-17

Kystina-17

Emily-17

Boys

Inuyasha-18

Sesshomaru-18

Bankostu-18

Eric-18

Koga-18

On with story

Last time:

"Hold on I got a plan!!" Venus said

"Ok go" sailor senshi

"SAILOR PLANET" Sailor Venus yelled

"ATTACK" EVERYONE YELLED

Today on sailor moon: Tuxedo mask is being held captive. Will we save him? Will he get out of the glass prison? Will the sailor scouts triumph? Stay right there and ill show you.

Theme song: Fighting evil by moonlight

Winning love by daylight

Never running from a real fight

She is the one named Sailor Moon

She will...never turn her back on a friend

She is... always there to defend

She is...the one on whom we can depend

She is the one named Sailor...

... Sailor Venus

... Sailor Mercury

... Sailor Mars

... Sailor Jupiter

With secret powers

All so new to her

She is the one named Sailor Moon

Fighting evil by moonlight

Winning love by daylight

With her Sailor Scouts to help fight

She is the one named Sailor Moon

She is the one named Sailor Moon

She is the one . . . Sailor Moon

Now that's over.

On with the real story

There was an explosion the evil lady was destroyed.

They went sailing through the air. All the senshi except Kagome did a back flip in the air and landed on there feet. Kagome landed on her butt.

Kagome screamed her lungs out.

"What the heck is going on." Kagome said

"What is that crystal fortrice mercury." Jupiter said

"Hold on I'm analyzing it now. Inuyasha is there." Mercury said

"Well let's go" Kagome said

"Wait it could be a trap." Jupiter said

"You've been trained well scouts. But rest assured I'd never use my friend as bait at least not for such an easy catch." Fiore said

"Hey fern boy give Inuyasha back to us." Kagome

"I will release him. I will take him to earth myself. But not now were not ready." Fiore explained

"Ready for what." Mars said

"To set our plan in motion. These our the seed of our flower. (for the record if you've seen the movie u know what it looks like. I cant really explain. Sorry XD) Pretty soon we will be able to plant them on earth. Earth will be carpeted with kassinean blossom.

"Not if I can help it." Mars yelled. A stream of flame shot out

"Huh. He disappeared again." Jupiter explained

"Oh now were surrounded. There are negative forces all around us." Mercury explained

"I can feel it negativity." Kagome said

"Oh no there multiplying." Mercury stated

They started shooting up out of the ground. They had a green tail, blue hair, red eyes and were really evil.

"Sailor moon lets nit this in a bud with your moon scepter. Think you can do it?" Venus asked her

"You bet." Kagome said

"Get ready to cover scouts" Venus said

The kassinean monsters attacked

"Lets wilt these witches. SUPREME THUNDER CRASH" JUPITER YELLED

"CRENSENTO BVEAM!" VENUS YELLED

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION." MERCURY YELLED

"MARS FIREBALL CRASH." MARS YELLED

"MOON PRINCESSU HALLATION." SAILOR MOON YELLED

"Better recruit regroup and really nail them." Fiore ordered

"Oh no there fixing increase there fighting power" mercury said

"So long sailor sweethearts." Fiore said

Everyone gasped. "Sailor moon move." Sailor mars yelled

$$$!$#!$&&)()T$$!!$#$&()(&$$&()(&$#!#$&()&$#!#$&()(&$#Q#$&()&$#$&

The last chapter is next.

So don't go away sailor moon says

Review please

Ja ne jesse


End file.
